Research Core ABSTRACT The Research and Administrative Cores are the central organizing force binding together the large group of Yale and University of Connecticut investigators working in behavioral therapies development and evaluation. More than any other component of the Center, this Core is responsible for establishing the Center as a regional, national, and international resource in substance abuse behavioral therapies development. This occurs through administrative support and oversight that facilitates mentoring for Center-supported and affiliated investigators; consultation with investigators outside of the Yale community; availability of state-of-the- art data collection and management capabilities; statistical support, education, and analyses; an extremely successful innovative pilot studies program; and many opportunities for training that forge prolific relationships between senior and junior investigators. The Research Core supports the Center's scientific goal of development and efficacy testing of innovative behavioral treatments for drug abuse by supporting Component Projects and Pilots through a set of centralized services. The Research Core will provide: 1) data management, analysis, and statistical support; 2) fMRI expertise, processing and analysis; and 3) support the Center's training, dissemination, consultation, and technology transfer mission within Yale as well as nationally.